1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic device, more particularly to an electromagnetic relay.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional electromagnetic relay 100 that includes: a base seat 11 having a bottom wall 110, an electromagnetic 12 mounted in the base seat 11 and having two ends opposite to each other in a direction (L) that is parallel to the bottom wall 110, and a set of coil strands wound around an iron core (not shown) about a center axis (X) of the iron core parallel to the direction (L); a magnetically attractable actuating plate 13 mounted movably in the base seat 11 and disposed adjacent to one of the ends of the electromagnetic 12; a resilient first conductive plate 15 mounted in the base seat 11 and disposed adjacent to the other one of the ends of the electromagnetic 12; a second conductive plate 14 mounted in the base seat 11 and distal from the electromagnetic 12; and a pushing plate 16 extending in the direction (L), and interconnecting the actuating plate 13 and the first conductive plate 15. When the electromagnetic 12 is excited, the electromagnetic 12 generates a magnetic field in the direction (L) such that the actuating plate 13 is attracted to move toward the electromagnetic 12 so as to drive the first conductive plate 15 together with the pushing plate 16 to move toward and contact the second conductive plate 14, thereby activating the electromagnetic relay 100, as shown in FIG. 3.
In such a configuration, since the coil strands are disposed about the axis (X) that is parallel to the bottom wall 110, the electromagnetic 12 has a relatively long length in the direction (L). In addition, since the actuating plate 13 and the first conductive plate 15 are disposed respectively adjacent to the opposite ends of the electromagnetic 12, the pushing plate 15 has a relatively long length in the direction (L). As a result, the conventional electromagnetic relay 100 has a relatively long length in the direction (L), thereby resulting in a relatively large circuit footprint when installed on an external circuit board.